The TRUE end of Evangelion
by DamionOWA
Summary: This is a humor fic that takes place around the last three episodes. Kaworu accidntally causes Third Impact and Shinji faces some of his worst nightmares.
1. Ep25 Discovering the Mystery of Oneself

The TRUE End of Evangelion

by One-Winged Angel

failed_experiment2501@hotmail.com

************************

Timelinewise, (jeez… long word) this occurs around Ep. 24 But I'm changing it a bit so Baradiel, the 13th Angel doesn't show up. Also, I'm being nice to Kensuke and making him the pilot of EVA-04 (So neither EVA-03 or -04 were destroyed, and -04 has no S^2 engine) Kaworu's here, and EVA-00 did blow up and Rei II did die. Ahh, crap. Hey, this is a parody! Timelines are utterly unimportant here!

**One Winged Angel**

************************

Ah, One-Winged Angel was sitting, sitting in his basement, bored of a magnitude that could only be found in the Tech Ed room at the high school he went to. Which was recently relocated to a "secure location". Yes, the Angel who Hath One Wing wishes that were true, but it was not. However, this is not to be the focus of today's endeavor to waste more of his free time. He instead booted up Microsoft Word and began to think

"I shall write a fanfic!" proclaimed the One Winged… One. "I shall write an Eva fanfic! I shall write an Eva fanfic where Shinji and Asuka are married and have kids!" For all of those that ran to their bathrooms and threw up at that moment, the Angelic one did decide to _not_ make this a marriage fic. But shield thyselves, it may be coming soon.

Which began the deliberating on how this fic shall start. "I could always make it like a TV episode!" exclaimed Mono-wing. And so it was done. But the Oneth Wingethed Angeleth had one problem. He had not a method of playing mp3 songs! (His speakers were buggered up again) So how would he supply the opening? "Oh wait, Cruel Angel's Thesis  is the ringtone on my cell!" And so the crisis was averted. Tsubasa no One no Tenshi (Subtitle: One Winged Angel; he had forgotten the Japanese word for One) held up his cell phone. 

BEEP BEP BEEP BEEP BEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEP BE BE BEP BEE BEE BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE BEE BEE BEE BEEP BE BE BEP BE BE BE BE BEEE BEEEEP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was summer in Tokyo-3. Wait, it's _always_ summer in Tokyo-3. However, on this beautiful day of days, those who work for the protection of the world never get days off. In the large pyramid in Tokyo-3, there was a Big Room. There were three big robots in it. Usually there was five, but Ayanami Rei with the blue hair blew up EVA-00 to beat the 16th Angel and Unit Two's pilot, Sohryu Asuka Langley was in a state of depression after the 15th Angel. That left EVA-01 and Units Three and Four. The Big Room had a window that looked onto the control room. It was called Central Dogma. The control room, not the window. It contained three desk jockeys by the names of Ibuki Maya, Hyuuga Makoto, and Shigeru Aoba. It also was host to an EVA pilot that was not piloting right now. His name was Nagisa Kaworu. Also, there was an exasperated Major Katsuragi Misato. Misato's major object of exasperation at the moment was directed towards one of the EVA pilots currently engaged. There were five, Ikari Shinji, the boss' son in EVA-01, Suzuhara Toji in EVA-03, and the major's current point of frustration, Aida Kensuke in EVA-04. Our friend in the large silver robot (the robot in question being EVA-04) was new. In fact, he was I-just-got-here-last-night new. Next to the combat veterans like the rest, our little thorn in the major's huggable little backside was crashing into walls and tripping over things. 

"Okay, Kensuke, think 'walk'. What're you thinking now?" asked Misato, who was the major. 

Wait, you forgot that in Japanese, last names come first? FORSHAME!

--------------------------------------------------------

Genesis 13.5 

Ep. 23.5

Discovering the Mystery of Oneself

Written by One-Winged Angel

--------------------------------------------------------

"ohmygodi'msoexcitedtopilotanEVAialwayswantedtopilotonecan'tbelievei'mpilotinganEVA" screamed an overexcited Kensuke. EVA-04 started hopping up and down like a little schoolgirl. EVA-03 placed a hand on it's shoulder to calm it, so that the earthquakes caused by the Unit 4's excitement did not create a disaster as calamitous as the Third Impact. 

"Whoa man, it's not that great!" Toji said from the cockpit of EVA-03. Which was, suprisingly, a long way away from EVA-03's hand. In order to avert any accidental damage by Kensuke's excitement, Unit 3 activated the Gumby arm maneuver, where it's arms grew to 2 and a half times their normal size. 

In the control room, among Misato yelling at Kensuke, Maya delivering tremor damage reports, the EVA-less pilot sighed and walked out of the room and began to think. Kaworu knew little about himself, just that he was raised in the care of SEELE, the UN committee. He heard the NERV officers talking in the background.

"Ahh, this sucks. We should dump Aida and get Nagisa into the cockpit," said Shigeru Aoba. The young man with the shoulder length brown hair slumped into his seat. 

"Come on, Aoba! Be nice!" said another in the skin-colored uniform of NERV. Ibuki Maya, with the short hair, sat down as well.

"It's weird how Kaworu-kun has no background info," said Makoto Hyuuga. The short haired command officer with the glasses elaborated. "His records are all deleted except one. He was born on the day of the Second Impact."

Kaworu gasped. Born on the Second Impact? No one told him that. Sitting in a big room filled with enormous stones—and an ugly, ugly, man wearing a visor. That was all he remembered. And that song… That stupid, stupid song… He remembered it, and started humming Ode to Joy (The song he was humming when he first met Shinji)

"It's pretty…" said Ibuki Maya. "Life created on the day of so much death…"

Kaworu walked away. 

Hyuuga got up. "I gotta go grab some Dr. Pepper," he said.

"Don't let Dr. Akagi catch you!" Maya said back, laughingly. 

They're so happy, he thought. I want to be happy. I have a feeling. I feel like Happiness lies through that door. He began walking to the door of an elevator, missing the sign on the top that read: CAGE BRAND ELEVATORS.

******************************************

Anyone who has read the fic Evanjellydonut knows about the little tribute I paid with Hyuuga and Dr. Pepper. Love the fic, Andrew!

And the name of the elevator is supposed to imply that that elevator and the elevator that moves the EVAs are on the same system.

******************************************

Kaworu peeled himself off of the roof of the elevator. "They should really install the clamps on there like the EVA elevators have. Oh well. I still feel an overwhelming need for happiness. Something inside me tells me it's this way." He stepped on the car train type escalator that had a big neon sign above it that read TERMINAL DOGMA/LCL MANUFACTURING PLANT.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, okay, WALK!" Kensuke actually got EVA-04 to work. Everyone was impressed, until he slammed into Shinji. EVA-01's full weight landed on Unit Three's toe.  In the control room, a blond haired scientist named Dr. Akagi Ritsuko walked in the room. 

"Damn, that toe was ingrown, too," she said. "By the way, has anyone seen Makoto-kun? I hope he's not out getting Dr. Pepper again." Everyone stared at the roof and started whistling.  But they all had to avert their attention to the control room, as EVA-03 now started jumping up and down. This shook NERV headquarters like it was another Angel Attack. In fact, Tokyo-3's buildings sank into the ground and an emergency alert was issued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga was walking along one of Central Dogma's long platform corridors, when a large earthquake hit. "A kekkai? No…" Another pulse came and knocked Hyuuga off the platform. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu was standing on the escalator. "Compared to the last elevator that I was on, this is practically a turtle!" At that moment, an earthquake hit and the escalator stopped. Kaworu heard a scream above him, and was shocked to see Hyuuga falling at him. Kaworu put his hands over his head, and looked up when he felt nothing. Yellow lines indicating a wall had appeared above him, and Hyuuga was gorily lying on it's translucent surface, in a large puddle of his own blood with a body full of broken bones. Kaworu looked up at it with an astonished expression. "AT field? The light of my soul…" He remembered something he had heard during his upbringing. "The ugly, ugly man… I think his name was.. Hell, Heel, Keel! Yeah! Keel Lorenz! Well he told me once, 'You will always be protected. You need only put your hands out, and the light of your soul will protect you.' A that point I said, 'Yeah, sure,' and went back to playing with my EVA toys. They were the only toys he ever gave me," Kaworu said, and pouted for a second. He then brightened up, as the escalator started moving really fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the center of… Central Dogma, the MAGI computers were ever vigilant. Caspa-3 saw something run across her screen, and spat out her electronic Mello Yello. 

[Pattern blue? SHIT! Nagisa Kaworu-kun is the 17th angel?!!! Damn… I liked him… he's cute…] she said.

Caspa shut off the power to the escalator where the Blue pattern was and notified the control room.

[Now as long as no-one opens the door to Terminal Dogma, we're gonna be fine.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the power of the escalator stopped, the brakes flung Kaworu off the edge of his step. (He was sitting on the edge) However, much to his suprise, he began to fly. "The old man never told me I could do THIS!" Kaworu said. "Now my happiness… That way." He flew down the route that the escalator took.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, there were two people who were oblivious to this drama, and were ironically at the center of it, that is Terminal Dogma.

"That's some good shit!" said a man with dark hair, a beard, and glasses while laughing.

"Hell yeah!" said a much older man with gray hair and a jutting chin. Yes, NERV Commander Gendou Ikari and Sub-commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki-sensei were getting high on LCL. 

*beep beep beep beep*

"Goddamn pager… I guess we gotta go now, eh?" said Gendou in the stoner voice.

"Yeah, man!" said Fuyustuki, also talking as if he was stoned—wait, they were. They pushed and pulled, and opened Heaven's Door. Kaworu flew in, and just entered Terminal Dogma, and immediately flew toward the giant form nailed to a cross. 

"Hey, wow!" Gendou said while pointing. "He's flying, man!"

"Whoa…" they both said in unison.

"Oh, wait!" said Gendou. "Isn't this the door to Terminal Dogma?" Fuyutsuki nodded. "Doesn't that mean he could be an Angel?" Fuyutsuki thought, and nodded. "Which could mean the Third Impact is about to start, right?" Fuyutsuki raised his eyebrows in only the way you can do whilst stoned. "Oh, cool." They both shrugged their shoulders and called, "Have fun in there, dude! Try that orange stuff! It's gooooood…" before closing Heaven's door and locking Kaworu in Terminal Dogma. 

--------------------------------------------------

Back up in Central Dogma, they loaded Shinji into Unit One and sent him straight to Terminal Dogma. He was in a state of shock.

"Kaworu is an Angel? No, scratch that, She was a DUDE?!!!'

Obviously, Shinji wasn't paying attention.

Continued in Episode 25

************************************

Well, first fic. Review me if you thought it was good! Contact me at firebird_150@hotmail.com if you _really_ liked it.

I threw in an X reference just cause I felt like it. For those who are _really_ lost, Pattern Blue means an Angel, (Red means human) and everyone thinks that the giant form is ADAM, but it's really Lilith. If an Angel merges with either, the Third Impact starts. If an Angel merges with ADAM, all of humanity dies, and if it merges with Lilith, all humans evolve to a higher existence. 

*All stare oppressgly at OWA, because they already KNOW this*

 Oh, yeah! Here's a contest! Remember the Cruel Angel's Thesis ringtone I used in the intro? Anyone who contacts me with a real ringtone (we can work out how I'm gonna hear it once you contact me) gets written into the fic after this one (it'll be called Neon Genesis Evangelion: The New Testament—sorry, not a humour fic)  In the next chapter, see what happens while Kaworu drifts ever closer to the Third Impact! 

PEACE!

One-Winged Angel


	2. Ep26 A Boy and his Angel

The TRUE end of Evangelion  

Written by One-Winged-Angel

failed_experiment2501@hotmail.com

****************************************

This episode is more related to the events in the movie "End of Evangelion". You might have to have seen it to understand.

****************************************

One-Winged-Angel was resigned to his dungeon once more. Having a good base already established, he intended to dig deeper into the hole he had made.

"Now, everyone, hold up your cell phones!"

BEEP BEP BEEP BEEP BEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEP BE BE BEP BEE BEE BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE BEE BEE BEE BEEP BE BE BEP BE BE BE BE BEEE BEEEEP

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu flew closer to Lilith. 

"Happiness…" he said. He stuck his finger in Lilith's leg. In one second, it all flashed in his mind.

"I'm an angel…. the 17th angel, Tabis. I wish to return to Adam, my creator. But if I return to Lilith, the creator of humanity, all of humanity will return to the same shell… all the AT fields will cease to be," he said.

"KAWORU-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Shinji arrived in Terminal Dogma in EVA-01. "YOU'VE BETRAYED MY TRUST! Not only are you the 17th angel, but you're a guy!!!"

"You seriously didn't pick up on the fact that I'm a guy?" said Kaworu, his finger still jammed into Lilith's leg.

"nnnnnno…" said Shinji in the "I'm embarrassed" voice.

"Looking at Ayanami again?"

"mmmaybe…"

----------------------------------------

Episode 25

A Boy and his Angel

Written by one-winged-angel

----------------------------------------

Kaworu sighed. "How did you get to be an EVA pilot if you seriously didn't notice I was a guy cause you were looking at Ayanami?"

Shinji shrugged. "Don't ask me! Some guy named Marduk pointed at me and said, 'You're the Third Child. Come.'" Shinji noticed what Kaworu was doing. "What are you trying? You're an Angel! You'll cause the Third Impact! That's Adam! You'll kill us all!!"

"This isn't Adam. This is Lilith. The Third Impact that I can make will make you all whole."

Shinji had an impressed look on his face. "Wow! How'd you figure out that?"

Kaworu grew a sweatdrop.

Lilith grew a sweatdrop large enough to fill a backyard pool.

"Shinji, I don't _want_ to merge with Lilith. I want to merge with Adam. But I want to make you and humanity happy. So I will. I want you to be here so you can be at the heart of the Impact." Kaworu stuck the rest of his arm into Lilith, and Lilith sucked him right in. Lilith's hands moved right through the nails and its legs regenerated fully. The Eyes of Lilith mask fell off and Kaworu's head formed.  Lilith turned completely into Kaworu.

-------------------------------------------------

Ibuki Maya was yelling to the panicked Central Dogma.

"The original AT field is gone, but it's been replaced by a Pattern Blue stronger than all other Angels put together! Third Impact has begun! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE!!!!"

At the highest point of the command center, Gendou and Fuyutsuki were still stoned. 

"You're the commander, man! You gotta do something!" Fuyutsuki said.

"I.. know exactly what to do." said Gendou. He walked up to the edge and promptly fell off. He landed with a crack. He got up, not stoned any more. "Ahh, much better."

"That's what's so cool about the commander dude! He knows what to do!" said Fuyutsuki. He then promptly followed him off the edge. "Damn… I forgot thet I'm not as young anymore… It worked, though," as he was no longer stoned. I guess a big fall does that to you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaworu grabbed EVA-01 and promptly soared through the ceiling. 

"OWW! SHIT!" said Shinji, having bonked his head on the ceiling. "Kaworu-kun, you forget that I'm not the supreme angel." he said in a pissed-off voice.

"Sorry," said Kaworu, and just blew a hole in the roof. 

Shinji and Kaworu rose above Geo-Front, and Kaworu raised his hand.

"Come, O Lance, that looks like a mangled toilet paper roll!"

The Lance of Longinus rocketed down from the moon.

"Now I just stick it in Unit One's Core—where is it?" He looked on EVA-01, but he couldn't find it. "Oh, yeah. I gotta awaken it." Kaworu then transformed into Ayanami Rei. Rei looed at EVA-01. Now Shinji was stuck with a close up on a naked Rei. 

"Uhh… YEAH!" EVA-01 roared, and the S^2 core came out.

Kaworu turned back into himself. "Shinji-kun, is there any reason why EVA-01 is getting a nosebleed drenching Geo-Front with it?"

"Uhh… No! None at all!" Hastily said Shinji.

"Alright, now, think happy thoughts!" said Kaworu.

Why? Shinji thought. Oh, okay. Whoa! Asuka looks great with no—

WHAM!!! Kaworu rammed the Lance into Unit 01's core. 

"SSSHHHHIIIITTT!" screamed Shinji.

Bark began wrapping itself around EVA-01 and the Lance, and branches sprouted. The Tree of Life was formed once more. 

"Wow! I always wanted to be a tree--" Then the cockpit disappeared. Shinji found himself floating in the darkness. "Kaworu-kun? Kaworu-" 

Rei, Asuka and Misato appeared. They all walked _right_ up to Shinji and said in perfect unison, "Do you want to kiss me?

damnallthosegirlsatonceholySHIT! Shinji thought. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They all shattered like glass.

--------------------------------------------------

Geo-Front began to transform, and turned into the Black Moon.

---------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Shinji said. He was in Misato's apartment. A computer nearby said it was the year 2018. He looked around, and couldn't find Misato. He did, however, find Pen Pen.

"Hi, buddy!" Shinji said to the hot spring penguin. All of a sudden, he heard a rumble in the background. Pen Pen retreated to his cooler. Shinji found a card dated on the 21st of September, 2017 that said, "Merry Marriage!" from Touji and Kensuke. Then the door swung open.

"I'M LATE!!!!!" Asuka ran through the door. It took a few seconds, but Shinji made the connection that the card was for _them_. He shivered. "Well, are you ready to go yet?" Asuka said. 

"What? Where are we going?" asked Shinji.

"BAKA! Were you paying _any_ attention? The NERV Christmas party!" replied Asuka.

"What happened to Misato?" asked Shinji.

"ANTE BAKA? SHE DIED OF LIVER DISEASE! YOU WERE THERE!" Asuka yelled. 

"Okay, okay. So, when are we going?" asked Shinji.

"Quit asking me all those questions, we're going as soon as I can find a baby sitter." Those words sent a chill down Shinji's spine. Shinji ran into the living room, and sure enough, to kids were sitting on the floor. One that looked like chibi Asuka was smacking the one that looked like chibi Shinji about the head with a desk.

"Our… children?" he asked.

"Did the EVA steal your A^10 again? Of course. Now, I need to find a babysitter. Maya's busy, Ritsuko is working with the MAGI, and Hikari's dating Touji-kun!"

"Well, what about men?" Shinji asked.

Asuka rounded on Shinji. "Who would you have do it? Hyuuga-kun? Aoba-kun?"

"Well…"

"Kaji-kun?"

"Now I agree…"

Asuka's eyes narrowed. "Gendou-kun?" 

"AAAH!" Shinji jumped back. "Fine."

"This is a service only a woman can provide," said Asuka. "Now go and find a babysitter!" Shinji started to walk out the door.

"I really think you hit your head on something," Asuka said. "The window!"

Shinji ran out of the window and saw EVA-01 and -02. Shinji hopped in -01 and plodded down the street. He saw a small group of women sitting in a dark alley. 

"Maybe they can help me!" Shinji jumped out, but was overcome by nervousness when he saw what they were wearing.

"umm… I need… that is… a service only a w-woman can give," he said.

"Suuure, sexy man," said one of the women.

Shinji handed her his address.  "Can you show up here in ten minutes?" asked Shinji.

"You bet I can!" said the woman, and pinched his butt.

Shinji returned to the apartment. 

"Did you find someone?" Asuka asked.

"Yup!" said Shinji. "Can they stay here alone for five minutes?" he asked.

"Sure! They are _my_ kids, you know." she said, tacking their names and the phone number of where they would be on the wall.

"Oh! Cool! Let's go then!" said Shinji. 

Asuka and Shinji left for NERV HQ in EVA-01 and -02.

The two questionably clothed women walked up to the door carrying bags.

"Alright, let's go!" said one of them. The opened the door. They were shocked out of their wits when they saw that there were only two kids there.

"He stood us up!!!" said one.

"I'm gonna call him!" the other said, noticing the note left by Asuka.

*click*

"Hello?" asked Ibuki Maya.

"'Lo. Is there a 'Ikari Shinji' there?" the second questionably clothed woman (QCW) said. Her cleavage was safely out of view of the small videocam that broadcast to Maya.

"Yup. SHINJIII!" she called.

Shinji and Asuka walked up to the monitor. Shinji jumped when he saw the face on the monitor. 

"Uh… hi," said Shinji.

"Where are you? you told me to meet you here!" she said. Asuka began turning blood red. 

"I'm here with my wife!" Shinji said. "Waaiit… you aren't babysitters, are you?"

Asuka, QCW one and two, and Asuka the second did a collective facefault. Shinji the second wasn't even paying attention.

Asuka looked exasperated until the she realized, There's two p…pr…_prostitutes_ in my house, and just my kids in there! "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The entire party stopped and turned to see this teed off 24-year old plowing through the crowd dragging Shinji. She got into Unit Two, dragging Shinji with her, and ran back home. 

The Questionably Clothed Women were enjoying some of Misato's stashed liquor. She had enough in storage to have their own Christmas party 5 nights in a row. All of a sudden, explosives blew the door off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Asuka ran screaming through the door. She threw both Questionably Clothed Women out the window with their bag.

All outside influences now gone, she rounded on Shinji. 

"youweresupposedtofindababysitterandyougot_prostitutes_whatwereyoudoingAAAGH!youcantdoanythingrightyoustupidbasketballhead--"

All of a sudden, Ikari Shinji got up and started choking Asuka. Komm Suesser Tod (the song they play in End of Eva when Shinji chokes Asuka) began to play. That world disappeared and images began to flash through his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In Central Dogma, Maya was screaming her little head off. "WERE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Man can no longer keep their separate forms!" Hyuuga yelled. "Your innermost desires will appear in front of you! Get too comfy and you'll revert to LCL!"

Ghostly Kaworus began to appear. One Kaworu turned into Rei and touched Aoba, who was cringing from the touch. He promptly turned into an orange liquid and drenched the floor with the noise of a popped balloon. A Kaworu changed into Misato and glomped Hyuuga, and Hyuuga popped. 

"Huh?" Misato said. A Kaworu that had turned into Kaji appeared. They headed into a back room, where they promptly popped. A Kaworu turned into Ritsuko and glomped Maya, and a Kaworu turned into Gendou and glomped Ritsuko. 

A Kaworu turned into Yui and walked up to Fuyutsuki.

"What the hell, man? That's my dead wife!" yelled Gendou.

"Then come get her!" Fuyutsuki called back. Gendou punched him. Fuyutski punched back and Gendou flew into a random-appearing wall. 

"Not bad for an old man, eh?" Fuyutsuki crowed. Yui touched Fuyutsuki on the arm. The old professor hugged her, and exploded. 

Gendou was astonished. "Not only was his innermost desire my wife, he didn't even kiss her!"

Misatos invaded the cockpits of EVA-03 and-04, an apparition of Shinji appeared in Unit Two, but anyone still alive would have found that Rei was not in her cockpit. 

All of them had small marble-sized red balls fly upwards. All of the red balls streamed up into giant-Kaworu's nose. His face turned into a weird expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji looked around. He saw a moon, and the world was filled with liquid. Presumably LCL, with a semi-stable base. He then saw a Kaworu, which started to move towards him. It only took two seconds for him to realize they both had no clothes on. "AAAAAAAAHH!" He began to run around the moon. Kaworu sighed, and titled his head like he was talking to someone behind him. Promptly, Kaworu disappeared, and Rei appeared, although with no more clothes than Kaworu had. Looking backwards, Shinji smacked into Rei and they both fell over. At that point, however, something else kicked in, and his embarassment at being in that position disappeared. He felt nothing more, and they drifted so that Rei was sitting on top of Shinji laying down.

The craziest thing, thought Shinji, is that I probably wished for this more than once. But now, I can't feel anything. No touch, no emotion, no pain.

"Your A.T. Field is probably gone now," said Rei. "I suppose you could call this Heaven."

"So the Third Impact brings everyone to heaven?" Shinji asked.

"Yes."

"One more question, why are you sitting on me? And why did I see Kaworu?"

"This world isn't real. We appear because we represent certain thoughts in your psyche."

"English, please?" asked Shinji.

Rei looked exasperated. She began to talk slowly. "Wo-rld. No-t Re-al!" She slapped him upside the head. "Me an-d Ka-wo-ru yipp-ie skipp-ie in you-r he-ad!"

"Ah. Now I understand." Would gravity be applying there, Rei would have done a facefault.

Exasperated, she said, "Would you like to go somewhere easier to understand?" 

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Rei took Shinji's hand. The world flashed white.

Shinji woke up on a beach in his school uniform. He was extremely disorientated. There was Kaworu floating in the distance and the sky was dark, not to mention that a large ocean of LCL was only 10 feet from where he lay. He saw Asuka lying on the ground next to him, eyes closed. Shinji remembered the thing he had dreamed of. The future? No! Shinji began to choke Asuka. She all of a sudden raised her hand to stroke his face and said,

"Baka."


End file.
